Con la vista en el blanco
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Johnlock. Sherlock y John pertenecen al equipo de tiro al blanco. Y los justas deportivas les irán enseñando lo que la puntería de cupido puede hacer por ellos. Este fanfic participa en el reto "Slash-olimpiadas" del foro I am sherlocked.


¡Hola! Contra todos los pronósticos y peleando con las teclas traigo aquí esta historia. He de confesar que me costó un poco de trabajo pensar en una trama para la misma. Me gustan muchos los Juegos Olímpicos, pero no soy muy deportista y no entiendo mucho a los atletas. Si, he hecho algo de deporte, pero las justas y los concursos... Uff. Y luego me di cuenta de la cantidad de deportes que pude haber utilizado y que, incluso son mencionados en el canon. Fue una decisión difícil entre tantas opciones. Por eso elegí tiro deportivo. La imagen de Sherlock y John con sus pistolas me inspira a la acción y al romance.

Y pues hasta que puse punto final a la historia pensé que debería de haber hecho la clásica historia de amor entre el entrenador y el atleta. Pero eso se me acaba de ocurrir, ni modo, será para la próxima. Además me gustaron más compitiendo juntos. Apenas surgieron las ideas y por eso apenas la termine. Pero al menos no quedo tan corta.

Esta inspirado por historias reales de los Juegos Olímpicos, que las había y muchas. Claro que si hubieran sido los de Londres el reto no hubiera sido tan divertido. Así que si alguna historia se parece a la vida real, es mera coincidencia.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí me presentados no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Conan Doyle y en la versión de la BBC a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si los personajes me pertenecieran, Sherlock usaría pants sin quejarse y John sería más rápido que él.

Y ya saben que comentarios y todo es bienvenido en la caja de abajo. Espero les agrade.

 _ **Este fanfic participa en el reto "Slash-olimpiadas" del foro I am sherlocked.**_

* * *

" _ **Con la vista en el blanco"**_

El Club Diogenes de tiro deportivo era uno de los más reconocidos a nivel nacional por producir a los que serian los próximos representantes del Reino Unido en las competencias mundiales.

El Club tenía una tradición de más de 120 años en el deporte, era toda una institución. Para poder entrar en dicho lugar, se tenía que ser uno de los mejores tiradores o tener el suficiente dinero como para poder comprar un puesto, que no se mantenía fácil.

Cuando John Watson, estudiante del primer año de medicina logró entrar, casi rompió de llanto de la emoción. Era tanta su ilusión que pensaba que iba a ser el mejor tirador de todo le país en cuanto pudiera demostrar su talento. Claro, eso fue antes de conocer a sus compañeros en el club.

Había hombres y mujeres de todas las edades, pero había tres que estaban en su misma categoría y con los que tendría que pelear con uñas y dientes para lograr entrar en los mejores nacionales y poder competir en las olimpiadas de ese año. Esas personas eran las siguientes:

Sebastian Moran. Era preciso, lograba acertar en el blanco a muchísimos metros de distancia, y su especialidad eran los rifles más que las armas cortas. Su único punto débil era la falta de temperamento. Quería usar las armas arma para dispararle a cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente, lo que lo hacía un tanto peligroso.

Luego estaba Mary Morstan. Ella era una chica muy dulce, simpática, y que quería estudiar para enfermera. Tenía casi la misma edad de John, se llevaban muy bien y a John, con toda sinceridad, le gustaba mucho. Solo que a la hora de disparar se volvía en una fría y calculadora mujer que daba miedo a cualquiera. Y eso siempre lo intimidaba un poco.

Y por último, pero no al final, estaba Sherlock Holmes. John no sabía por que estaba en el club de tiro. En realidad no sabía nada del chico. Holmes simplemente no disparaba bajo ningún concepto. Nadie sabía si tenía buena puntería, porque nadie lo veía disparar, simplemente rondaba el campo a la hora de las practicas recogiendo quien sabe que cosas. Además, curiosamente las pruebas de aptitudes las realizaba en horario especial, lo que lo convertía en una especia de leyenda entre los miembros del club. Se rumoraba que su hermano era la mano derecha del entrenador Lestrade y que por eso le permitían esos privilegios, pero era algo que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta. Había muchos rumores y ninguna luz sobre la alta figura de Holmes.

Con todo eso John se sentía más que intimidado. El sentía que disparaba bien, y ya. Su padre era un militar retirado y le había enseñado el deporte desde que tuvo la edad suficiente como para sostener un arma (para molestia de su madre), pero él no era muy afecto a disparar. Disparaba solo lo estrictamente necesario. ¿Entonces por qué estaba en esa ardua competencia con potenciales francotiradores letales? Fácil: necesitaba el dinero de un premio deportivo para poder pagar sus estudios de medicina. Y por eso, religiosamente todas las tardes iba a practicar, mínimo 2 horas.

El tiro deportivo es una práctica en donde la socialización no es de vital importancia, y John agradecía eso. Se ponía sus audífonos, sus gafas, tomaba su automática y se relajaba. Pocas veces le había disparado a un objetivo vivo, y eso era lo que menos quería, así que dispararle a blancos a 50 metros despejaba su mente.

—Watson, Watson— Casi falla un tiro cuando, una tarde, unos días antes del la eliminatoria nacional, el famoso Sherlock Holmes se puso detrás de él y le habló. Parpadeo por que creyó que se trataba de un mal chiste, hasta que vio su alta figura semiagachada en un punto cerca de él. Dejó el arma y molestó le encaro:

—¿Qué quieres Holmes? Mira, si esto se trata de...—John no iba a dejar que nada le distrajera.

—No, no se tata de nada. Dime Sherlock por cierto —Y extendió la mano causando la confusión del estudiante de medicina que se la estrechó. De la nada, su compañero de equipo se estaba presentando. Sintió un escalofrío con el contacto, que no sabía si se debía a la desconfianza o a otra cosa.

—Esta bien...Sherlock ¿Qué se te ofrece?— John se cruzó de brazos. Pero una sonrisa bailaba su cara. El siempre inflexible Sherlock Holmes le hablaba y parecía necesitar de él. Todo un suceso.

—¿Podrías cubrirme?— Y ahí estaba, esa sonrisa imposible de estar planeando algo. Podría negarse, pero, en los siempre fríos ojos del tirador había una luz especial. Daba una extraña sensación de no poderle negar nada. John sentía una especie de voz interior que le aconsejaba sus acciones. Él era amable, pero no tan amable como para hacerle favores a los desconocidos. Pero en cuanto salieron las palabras del pálido rostro que lo miraba expectante sabía que le haría el favor. Por ridículo que fuera.

—¿Cubrirte de qué? —Ya solo le preguntó por que sentía curiosidad a la extraña petición que, por alguna razón no le había molestado en lo absoluto.

—Necesito… salir. Tu solo di que estuve aquí todo el tiempo. Contigo. ¿Bien?— Sherlock había confiado en John de todos para cubrir su desaparición. Era algo urgente y no podía desaparecer por si Mycrfot preguntaba por él. Estaba haciendo lo de los criminales: asegurando su coartada. Y el rubio estudiante de medicina le daba la confianza suficiente como para que fuera su aliado, su cómplice.

—Claro sin problemas pero...— ¿Qué es lo que harás? Quiso preguntar cuando el chico ya se había parado de su escondite y le había dedicado una sonrisa.

—Te veo el final la práctica, en la salida — Y John solo vio sus alborotados rizos huir del campo de tiro. Se detuvo a pensar que era la primera vez que hablaba con él. Y que era la interacción más extraña que jamás había tenido con alguien. No quiso distraerse más tiempo y continuo con la práctica de tiro. Después de dos horas salió del campo y casi muere del susto cuando Sherlock llamó su atención pegandole con una pequeña piedra en la cabeza.

—¡Holmes! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!— le recriminó John al sentir la pequeña herida que no era más que una molestia. No cabía duda que Holmes tenía buena puntería. No lo había lastimado, solo había llamado su atención.

—No me digas Holmes... Me haces pensar que le hablas a Mycroft —La cara de Sherlock era casi de indignación. Si que era raro.

—Esta bien... Sherlock. En ese caso yo soy John — Y le sonrió. Ya lo había cubierto y todavía se hablaban por apellidos. Así o más extraño.

—Ah... esta bien. John— Sherlock sonrió. Esperaba que Watson correspondiera a su permiso, pero le dio mucho gusto que lo hiciera. No se había equivocado de compinche, este parecía tener buen carácter.

—¿Acaso fuiste a ver a tu novia? — Le preguntó un divertido John pasandole sus cosas(que por alguna razón había recogido del campo) ante un rostro sorprendido. Sherlock desdeño la idea con un gesto.

—¿Novia? Por supuesto que no...— Era absurdo que se saliera de una práctica por algo tan tonto. Sin contar que...¿eso había sido una negativa?

—¿A tu novio? No esta mal...— Si Sherlock tenía novio tal vez eso expresaría el secretismo que había empleado. Le sonrió al chico que caminaba a su lado, pero la sonrisa bailo un poco cuando percibió la seriedad del gesto de su nuevo... ¿amigo?

—John, no nos conocemos y no se cuales sean tus inclinaciones pero...— Incómodo. Eso era muy incómodo. Por alguna razón.

—¡Qué! ¡No! —Genial, por su curiosidad ahora estaba pagando un pequeño precio—Solo quería saber a donde fuiste...— Y la frase sonó de una novia celosa. Watson, puntos para ti.—Bueno si me lo quieres decir...— Diste en el blanco con tu pregunta. Eso que ni que. Ahora era muy incómodo. Super incómodo estar lado a lado.

— A ver una escena del crimen. Además aquí me aburró la gran mayoría de las ocasiones — La alta figura del tirador solo se encogió de hombros. Al parecer no se había molestado ni había encontrado ofensivo esa intromisión en su privacidad. Que raro. John pensaba que Holmes, es decir Sherlock, era una de esas persona reservadas en todo lo que hacía y que nunca daba cuentas de nada a nadie. O tal vez no se equivocaba. Un momento...¿Qué había dicho?

—¿Dijiste escena del crimen? — John miró a Sherlock cayendo a penas cuenta de sus palabras. ¿Era una broma verdad?

—Si—Sherlock tenía una mirada de haber dicho algo obvio.

—¿Mataste a alguien? — Bien, si Sherlock había asesinado a alguien y quería que John fuera su coartada para que la policía no lo atrapara estaba muy equivocado. El no pensaba ayudarlo a sus desvarios de psicópata.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. Simplemente me gusta—John elevo una ceja. Si. Holmes no era raro, era rarísimo. Ahora entendía por que no hablaba. ¿Sabría que lo que acaba de decir lo hacía parecer más demente? —Quiero decir, no me gusta que la gente muera... creo...—John iba callado. Estaba calculando lo que diría su familia cuando encontraran su cadáver en el Tamésis solo por hablar con Holmes —Me refiero a que investigo el caso —Cuando John volteo a ver a Sherlock vio que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente teñidas de rojo y fue ahí cuando respiro aliviado. Solo era un candidato a policía. Decidió decirle algo a su nuevo amigo para calmarlo. O algo así.

—A mi también me gusta la gente muerta —Fue el turno de Sherlock de mirarlo extrañado, pero conteniendo una sonrisa, y John se explicó — Estoy estudiando medicina y es algo común entre los de primer año —Mientras explicaba eso la sonrisa de Sherlock se hizo evidente. Aquel chico rubio no le había llamado raro o le había cuestionado sus gustos. Es más, hasta podría decirse que los entendía. John Watson era raro —Lo que yo no entiendo es, ¿Por qué siquiera estas aquí?—Esperaba no ser grosero con la pregunta, pero al ver la motivación en el chico de los rizos era más que evidente que su futuro no lo tenía puesto en el tiro deportivo.

—Por lo mismo que estudie artes marciales, violín, actuación, box, esgrima y una laaaaaarga lista— Sherlock se encogió de hombros. Se interesaba rápidamente en un tema, lo dominaba y luego cambiaba. Si no estaba activo se aburría con facilidad.

—¿Y eso es...?— ¡Guau! John no sabía si Sherlock mentía, pero era una lista impresionante de habilidades.

—Tal vez quiera ser policía —Sugirió Sherlock. En realidad le encantaba resolver misterios, pero no se le daba bien eso de portar el uniforme, si tenía que ser sincero.

—No tienes cara de policía —John sabía que alguien que tenía un desinterés por las reglas o era muy buen agente de la ley o era un buen criminal. Volvió a considerar lo de Tamésis.

—Me atrapaste, soy estudiante de química. O eso pretendo por que también falto a clases—Sherlock estaba estudiando la universidad. Era muy inteligente, y podía acabar rápidamente con el trabajo, pero siempre se ponía a discutir con los profesores sobre todo. Y en algunas ocasiones no todos los profesores estaban dispuestos a dejar esas discusiones en el aula y las escalaban a algo que terminaba irremediablemente en la visita 15 de Sherlock al decano de la universidad.

—¿Te quieres volver terrorista o algo así?—Bromeó John. Al principio se asusto de tanta excentricidad, pero después de un rato se dio cuenta de que Holmes, por mucho que lo asustara, era una de esas personas que eran ellas mismas. Eso le agradaba bastante.

—No, en realidad no...¿Por qué habría de ser terrorista?—John se sorprendió al ver la cara de Sherlock. Era como si no hubiera entendido la broma. Tal vez no hubiera entendido la broma. Curioso.

—Ya sabes... armas, bombas... —El chico agudizo un momento la mirada hasta que después pareció entender el contexto de las palabras de su amigo.

—Ah, no. Solo, me gusta los experimentos. Por eso estoy aquí de hecho— La química, la investigación. Ahí era donde radicaba su verdadero elemento.

—¿Te enviaron aquí por tus experimentos?—John seguía pensando que su amigo tenía ciertas tendencias peligrosas.

—No, no solo por que experimente. Fueron varias cosas...—Sherlock casi lucía avergonzado. Y no de las acciones, si no de que su madre le atrapara.

—¿Qué tantas?—John se fijo que Sherlock no quería decir nada. Lo vio suspirar antes de revolverse incomodo y contestar.

—Mi madre encontró mis cigarillos por que Mycroft le dijo—Sherlock frunció el ceño. Mycroft era un chismoso— Y por eso yo le dije a mi mamá que Mycroft salía con Graham Lestrade(el hijo del entrenador) y ¿Sabes cual fue su defensa? —John negó con la cabeza casi suprimiendo una sonrisa. Al parecer Sherlock y su hermano, dos imponente adultos, se peleaban como si tuvieran 6 años. Casi se hecha a reír a carcajadas —Decirle a mi papá que el accidente del laboratorio de hace un mes y el desalojo de un edificio en la universidad había sido mi culpa. Básicamente eso fue—Sherlock elimino educadamente el episodio en el centro de desintoxicación y que Mycroft le había prometido encontrar un pasatiempo para que no volviera a drogarse con el resultado de que tenía buena habilidad para las armas de fuego. Eso no había dicho su hermano. Además el no había detallado nada de él y Lestrade. Todavía tenían ciertos límites entre ellos.

—¿No era más fácil dejar de fumar? —John apuntó a lo evidente del horrible vicio del tabaco.

—No fumo tanto...— "Ahora" evitó agregar Sherlock—Además me ayuda a pensar y estar concentrado — "Y no volver a las drogas" también eliminó de la frase. Era bastante consciente de sus fallas. Pero no era para que Watson se las supiera todas a la primera.

—¿Tienes otros vicios? No sé, salir con muchas chicas al mismo tiempo— A John no le hubiera sorprendido nada. Si que Holmes buscaba problemas como fuente de vida. Su nuevo amigo era mala influencia. Y eso, por algún motivo le agradaba bastante.

—No, las mujeres no me interesan —Demasiada información para tan poco tiempo se dijo mentalmente John, hasta que oyó el final de la frase —Estoy casado con mis estudios—Al ver como John alzaba la ceja de incredulidad, Sherlock quiso puntualizar— Y no es que haya mucho tiempo con los entrenamientos ¿No te parece?—Sherlock ya se había acomodado sus cosas en el hombro.

—Cierto. Entonces ¿Piensas participar en los nacionales? Oí que tu record es tan bueno como para competir— Esa era la verdadera duda. Si Holmes quería continuar con ese camino.

—Si quiero volver a fumar, no hay opción. ¿Y tu para que quieres estar aquí? ¿Es por tus ambiciones militares?—John se sorprendió ante ese comentario. Nadie sabía que estaba practicando al tiro para que le fuera más fácil aprobar el examen de la milicia.

—¿Cómo...?— Casi dejó caer la mandíbula de la impresión.

—¿Sé de tu ambición militar? ¿De tus constantes esfuerzos en la carrera de medicina? ¿Qué estas próximo a cortar con tu novia y que pensaste durante un momento que era una especie de lunático?—John solo asintió. Tenía razón en todo. Sherlock sonrió y empezó explicar el proceso mental que lo había llevado a su conjetura —Tu mochila es verde, tiene parches de la armada. Claro que no es un indicativo para decir lo de tus ambiciones militares, pero en los entrenamientos has escogido armas cortas y tu sueles limpiarlas—Sherlock señalo la mochila y el arma corta— No eres cazador por que si no usarías uno de esos ridículos gorros que tanto detesto, además de que eres de los que solo disparan a objetivos fijos, solo disparas cuando es necesario, habla de que no disfrutas matando ¿Qué opciones quedan? Evidentemente alguien en tu familia te enseño la profesión ¿Policía? No, también tienes una adicción a la adrenalina, si tu padre hubiera sido policía no hubieras desarrollado afecto a esa profesión. Militar, entonces. Porque no lo has visto en acción y se nota que tienes cierta disciplina en el algunos otros detalles como que no faltas a los entrenamientos —Dicho eso señalo la tarjeta de asistencias de John que era lo más cercano a una tarjeta perfecta, algo raro en un chico de esa edad— Tu ropa huele ligeramente a formol y tienes barro en los zapatos, eso quiere decir que has llegado corriendo hasta acá desde tu clase. Infiero que es por que le das prioridad a los estudios —John ni siquiera se había fijado en el olor. Pero era cierto, había tenido laboratorio y se le había hecho tan tarde que tuvo que llegar corriendo a clase— Tu novia, es lógico. Alguien con tan poco tiempo no puede mantener una relación estable, eso enoja a las mujeres y estas tan cansado que has pensado que lo mejor sería terminar con ella . Y pues lo del lunático... vi como tus ojos se dirigían al río, seguramente pensabas que te mataría y te arrojaría al Tamésis. No lo haría, sería demasiado obvio— Sherlock sonrió a su broma. Eso liberó la tensión y ambos chicos rieron un poco

—Asombroso. En serio— A John le había parecido que, pese a todo, lo había leído bastante bien. Y el que pensaba que era complicado.

—¿De verdad? Por que los demás creen que soy un lunático— La mirada de Sherlock había cambiado a una de ligera desconfianza. No era de esos que tenían suerte en el campo de la interacción social.

—Pues yo no creo que seas un lunático — "Del todo" evito agregar a su vez John.

Y entre risas empezó la más extraña amistad que el Club Diogenes podría esperar.

Después de una semanas se presentó la competencia nacional para determinar a la comisión que iría a competir a los Juegos Olímpicos. Desde que Sherlock y John se habían hecho amigos, el estudiante de química asistió un poco más a los entrenamientos, pero no se veía animado en competir en los nacionales. Aún así había llegado, y eso hablaba de cierto nivel de compromiso.

Luego de la primera ronda de disparos, John pensaba que no iba a quedar en una posición para formar parte del equipo. Sherlock tenía buena puntería, pero bostezaba a cada rato. Al parecer se aburría si el objetivo no se movía. O no le interesaba en lo absoluto la competencia. Le había comentado a John "los criminales no van a esperar a que uno les dispare a medio metro" y eso no le daba el entrenamiento real que tanto pedía. Le gustaba la adrenalina y estar parado no le traía demasiada.

Al final de la competencia resultó que, efectivamente Sherlock no había calificado. John había quedado en la última posición de calificación, y Sherlock, una por debajo de él.

—Lo siento Sherlock, supongo que querías ir—Intentó consolarlo John. El se sentía sumamente satisfecho, por que no era una hazaña fácil ser parte del equipo de su país. Quería decir que estaba a la altura de los mejores del mundo. Y eso lo hacía sentirse satisfecho.

—¿A un viaje en donde estaría encerrado todo el tiempo y del que no iba a a disfrutar nada? Nah...—Sherlock estaba ahí más como castigo. Lo estaba viendo como una de esas actividades que terminarían en un momento. Claro, no era de las personas que gustaban hacer intentos mediocres, le gustaba ir al fondo de la ciencia. Pero eso no significaba que repercutiera en su estado de animo. Tenía otras cosas en mente.

—¿En serio?— John se extrañaba de la pasividad de su amigo. Cualquiera se sentiría furioso o frustrado de que le faltará tan poco para lograr competir.

—Si, además la pistola del competidor que quedo por encima tuyo y detrás de Morstan tenía una mirilla. Haber cuanto le dura el gusto — Si, ahí se encontraba una sonrisa ladeada de ser poseedor de información. Era muy cierto, y Sherlock lo dijo con tanta seguridad que cualquiera pensaría que había visto algo. Y se dio la casualidad de que alguien del comité oyó el comentario de Sherlock y comenzó una investigación.

John se estaba emocionando mucho por aquel viaje a latinoamerica. Pensaba en todas las mujeres hermosas que conocería y todo lo que haría. Pero se sentía mal que Sherlock se quedara en Londres. Por eso cuando se enteró de la descalificación de Brown y del cambió de posiciones corrió a contarselo a su amigo.

—¿Sherlock ya viste?—John llegó emocionado al entrenamiento. ¡Compartiría ese viaje con su amigo! En realidad no era de tantos amigos. Podría decirse que el hijo del entrenador Lestrade de nombre Greg, Mike y Sherlock eran los únicos. El pensamiento lo hizo sentir un poco triste. Pero la visión de compartir algo tan fantástico mantenía su espíritu en alto.

—¿Qué?—Sherlock se estaba poniendo sus guantes protectores cuando vio como John llegaba con la noticia. En realidad no los necesitaba, pero detestaba el frío.

—¡Vas a ser parte de la comisión de UK de tiro deportivo!— John casi saltaba de la emoción. Sherlock lo miró analizando cada una de sus palabras.

—¿En serio? Bueno— Fue lo único que dijo mientras se ponía su equipo. John estaba exagerando de seguro.

—¿No estas contento?— Y ahí estaba una prueba más del extraño carácter de su amigo.

—Supongo— Y John le dio las felicitaciones para después ponerse a entrenar como nunca. Ambos lograron sus mejores records esa tarde.

Pasaron unos días y ya con maleta en mano John estaba esperando en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Heathrow a Sherlock. Río de Janerio serían demasiadas horas para ir solo. Bueno, el resto del equipo se encontraba ahí pero no había mucha diferencia entre una cosa y otra. Y Sherlock no llegaba. ¿Le tocaría subir solo al avión? Al parecer si. Se quedo esperando la última llamada para su vuelo, pero al no ver a su amigo decidió subir. ¿Acaso habría tenido problemas con el pasaporte? ¿Lo había detenido la aduana por sus armas? Venía haciéndose mil preguntas hasta que se sentó en su asiento y miro la ventanilla. Faltaban algunos minutos para despegar, pero no quería dejar el país sin Sherlock. Era una sensación nueva para John. Normalmente aprovecharía la oportunidad para coquetear con cualquier chica que se le presentara, pero sin Sherlock... No se dio cuenta que ya estaba despegando, pero sintió a un gordo horrible sentarse a su lado. Genial, viaje incomodo además. No estaba empezando su viaje con el pie derecho. Se estaba revolviendo incomodo cuando una voz le inquirió:

—¿No traes más que esa chamarra?—John volteo al reconocer la voz de su amigo. Y ahí, en el lugar donde debía estar el gordo se encontraba Sherlock con su acostumbrado abrigo negro.

—¡Sherlock! Yo pensé...— Al parecer el gordo era Sherlock. Estaba asombrado y furioso. Sherlock estaba exagerando con su atuendo y su secretismo.

—Si, bueno. Digamos que... le debo dinero a unos tipos que no debían de saber que prono saldría de la ciudad— No del todo cierto. Huía si. Debía dinero a esas personas. Correcto. Pero de lo que Sherlock estaba huyendo era de sus... padres. Si, parecía mentira pero sus padres querían conocer al amigo que tenía, todo gracias a que Mycroft lo había visto con John. Por eso tuvo que huir de su casa y despistar a su madre, padre y hermano. Y le debía dinero a Mycroft. Claro que al final su familia lo habían alcanzado en el aeropuerto y había tenido que despedirlos lejos de las miradas del equipo. Y su mamá le había obligado a usar una playera. Eso había sido lo peor.

—¿No te va a dar calor con eso en Brasil?—Le preguntó John al ver que traía su usual abrigo negro.

—Si. Hace demasiado calor en Brasil— Fue la contestación de Sherlock.

—¿Para qué lo traes entonces?— John no podía entender como alguien vestía una prenda tan invernal cuando llegaría a un país tropical. ¿Qué acaso Sherlock tampoco sabía de Geografía?

—Por que de regreso hará frío— Dijo Sherlock. No quería quitarse el abrigo por que debajo traía puesta la ridícula playera que su mamá le había obligado a usar. Y era playera, el epitome de la informalidad. Se veía fatal.

—¿Y si se te pierde?— John sabía que era el favorito de su amigo. No podía creer que lo trajera. Era inaudito. Además, ya tenían todos el uniforme blanco con lineas azules y rojas.

—Tengo otro. Uno gris obscuro—Dijo Sherlock. Prefería ahogarse en el calor de Rio que morir de la vergüenza de su playera. O eso pensaba hasta que llegó a Brasil y se le hizo la idea más estúpida del mundo.

John tenía que admitir que Sherlock era muy testarudo. Hacía un calor que rayaba en lo sofocante y el no se había quitado el abrigo. Y John sabía que estaba sufriendo, lo veía sudar y tenía el ceño fruncido. Pero aguanto el tiempo de espera por sus maletas, aguanto el viaje a la Villa Olímpica y su registro como atletas. El y Sherlock dormirían en la misma habitación, por eso John no pudo más que reír cuando vio como Sherlock corría con desesperación a desprenderse de su abrigo y quitarse la empapada ropa que tenía.

Tenían ese día libre por que la inauguración del evento era en la noche. Tendría que reunirse con toda la delegación británica y desfilar en el Maracana. A John le gustaba el uniforme, tenía los colores de la Union Jack y le encantaba ese motivo. Pero Sherlock no era muy patriótico y se lo puso a regañadientes. Aunque lucía bien en él.

El estadio rebosaba de gente, John sonreía animado y Sherlock... sonreía. Aunque John sabía que era esa sonrisa política que solo aguantaría un par de minutos. Los suficientes como para deslizarse fuera de la situación que lo hacía sentir incómodo. Y así fue, en cuanto se acabo la ceremonia, no se le volvió a ver el polvo a Sherlock.

John había conocido a unas chicas muy lindas que pertenecían a su mismo deporte, pero que eran parte de la delegación de Estados Unidos. No sabía mucho de otros idiomas, y su traductor habitual ( es decir Sherlock) no estaba presente, así que le convino que hablaran inglés.

John llegó entrada la madrugada a su dormitorio. Solo besó a las chicas, pero fue bastante bueno. Ya podría decir que conocía a chicas de más de un continente. Cuando llegó a la habitación vio a Sherlock ya dormido. Así que se metió a descansar por que en la mañana (sería ridículo pretender que aún era el día de la inauguración) sería su eliminatoria.

Se levantó temprano y se alistó. Estaba seguro que Sherlock le haría algún comentario respecto a su escapada o llegada. Y llevaba un buen rato en silencio,ya creía que se iba a equivocar en su deducción cuando este le comentó:

—Que bueno que no te desgastaste tanto ayer. Por que hoy la eliminatoria será complicada—Sherlock iba a entrar en su misma división de tiro. Y eso sería un comentario normal si John no hubiera visto la sonrisa maliciosa de su amigo. Si, de alguna manera el sabía que no había pasado nada importante anoche. John estaba apunto de replicar cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió con gran estruendo para depositar al muy agitado entrenador Lestrade:

—¡Holmes!—Dijo el entrenador Lestrade parándose enfrente del chico de cabellos rizados y mirándolo con aprehensión.

—¿Qué pasa?—Sherlock estaba serio, usando ese tono que usaba cuando sabía que algo estaba por ocurrir. Pero John sabía que por mucho que escondiera la emoción de su voz, esta se hallaba en su sistema.

—Vas a competir en el lugar de Moran— Dijo en entrenador después de un respiro rápido. John abrió la boca. Al entrenador le había dado fiebre o algo así. Moran era el mejor tirador del equipo y Sherlock estaba algo lejos de ese nivel.

—¿Qué?¡¿Esta loco o qué?!— Sherlock lo miró como si sus palabras hubieran sido "Yo soy Santa Claus".

—No, es que Moran... creo que esta enfermo pero...—El entrenador se hallaba en un predicamento. Moran no se había despertado cuando fue a verlo esa mañana. Su cuarto era el que estaba más cerca del suyo, pero no había querido hablarle a los médicos de la villa por si se difundía el rumor de que su mejor tirador estaría fuera de la competencia. Por eso, fue primero a asegurar el honor. Ya se encargaría de la salud del chico. No era que no le preocupase Sebastian, pero estaba seguro que lo que más peligraba era la clasificación, no su atleta.

—Permitame. Soy estudiante de medicina. Lo revisaré. No sé que tanto pueda ayudarlo, pero haré lo que este en mi mano—John se ofreció, y con eso, los tres salieron corriendo rumbo a la habitación de Sebastian. Al llegar lo vieron tendido en la cama y con muy mala cara. Al parecer en la noche de la inauguración se le hizo fácil comer comida brasileña, sin tener en cuenta que podría sufrir problemas para digerirla. Eso lo dedujo Sherlock al instante, pero prefirió callar para ver si John confirmaba su suposición y para que los nervios de su entrenador no se agitaran más.

—Solo esta un poco intoxicado, se pondrá bien —Dijo John después de revisarlo —Consigale las pastillas que apuntaré en esta hoja y se le quitaran las molestias —John sabía que la comida de otro país era algo que se tenía que tener en cuenta en los viajes.

—¿En dos horas? —Si Moran podía competir ya se sentía más tranquilo. Holmes era su única opción por que había sido el más incierto en lograr la calificación y por que sabía que era un tirador todo terreno y un poco irregular en su entrenamiento, pero cambiar a Moran por Holmes era una locura.

—Bueno, no tan rápido...—Sonrió tristemente John. Es más, era probable que si Moran no mejorara le tuvieran que lavar el estómago, lo que le incapacitaría por varios días. Pero esperaba que el medicamento surtiera efecto.

—Bien, repito. Alistate Holmes— El entrenador Lestrade tomó su decisión. No enviaría a Moran a casa, pero necesitaba a Holmes.

—Pero señor, yo no entrené para la disciplina de Moran. Yo...—Sherlock quería defenderse. No quería salvarle en trasero a Moran, y le apetecía mucho menos apartarse de John. Él era su amuleto de la suerte, cuando estaba a su lado tiraba mejor, y sin Watson probablemente no lograría la clasificación

—Lo harás bien. Confió en ti muchacho —Y salió a ver lo del registro dándole una palmada en la espalda a Sherlock. No le dio ni tiempo de replicar. Solo lo dejó parpadeando al lado de la cama de Sebastian.

John tuvo que dejar a un nervioso Sherlock (que parecía solo un poco menos confiado que de costumbre) en su prueba. Las dos eliminatorias eran a la misma hora, pero en partes diferentes del campo de tiro. Así que, hasta que no acabaran no sabrían que pasaría.

John disparó lo mejor que pudo. Cada bala intentaba que diera en el blanco. Era su oportunidad para demostrar que podía hacer cosas buenas.

Cuando terminó la prueba fue a reunirse con Sherlock. El chico lucía fatigado, pero no nervioso.

—¿Qué tal estuvo tu prueba? Pensé que sería escopeta — John miraba intrigado que Sherlock cargaba una pistola de aire.

—Pues yo también, pero resulta que no. Digo, de los males el menor —Sherlock apestaba disparando con escopeta, pero la pistola de aire no había estado tan mal.— Aunque sinceramente fue un asco— Dijo el chico mientras se quitaba derrotado los guantes de protección.

—¿Entonces regresas mañana a Londres?—John se sentía triste por que el si iba a quedarse en Río. Y pasarían muchos días antes de volver a ver a su amigo. En ese poco tiempo se había vuelto una presencia constante e incondicional en su vida.

—¿Por qué?— Sherlock se quito las gafas y cuando lo hizo se quedó mirando directamente a los ojos de John. Eran de las pocas personas a las que le gustaba mirar a los ojos.

—Por que no pasaste...— Apuntó John. Era lógico, después de cubrir a Moran, de no haber tenido práctica, era muy difícil que pasara.

—¿Quién dijo que no pase a la siguiente ronda? Si, fue un asco, pero no lo hice fatal. Era la misma distancia, solo practique un poco y me acostumbre al peso y esas cosas— Sherlock reconocía su falta de habilidad, pero no estaba en ese equipo solo por su linda cara. Y eso quedaba más que claro.

—¿En serio?— John no quería creerlo. Sabía que Sherlock era casi un genio pero eso rayaba en lo ridículo.

—Si, quede cuarto de hecho— No era ni de lejos, lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer. Aunque si desinfectaría el equipo. No soportaba a Moran y tocar sus cosas le hacía sentir mal.

—Guau...—John estaba impresionado. No había más elogios que ese.

—Para mi también fue sorpresa. Cuando voltee y no vi a nadie disparando pensé que era por que lo estaba haciendo mal. Deben ser lentísimos—Y después de días de nerviosismo, Sherlock le regalo a John una de esas sonrisas sinceras que podrían descongelar el corazón de cualquiera y que pocos habían podido disfrutar. John se sentía honrado de ser uno de esos pocos.

—¿Y tú? —Sherlock aun se sentía ansioso. No quería que John regresara a Londres. No ahora. No cuando quizás se le presentaría una oportunidad de oro para su carrera. Por que en tierras nuevas las oportunidades se presentaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Bah, quede casi al último. Pero alcanzo para pasar a la ronda que sigue. Aunque no sé que tanto avance —John tampoco era el mejor, y su confianza mermaba, por eso decidió contarle a Sherlock su última aventura. En fin, conocí a una chica brasileña y... —Pero se vio interrumpido por una mueca de Sherlock y un comentario rápido.

—No te esperare despierto Watson—Sherlock no quería oír como John salía a divertirse y lo dejaba solo. Por que el estaba seguro de no necesitar citas con personas y menos extranjeras. Solo necesitaba de John y pues era evidente que era el único que se sentía así.

—Gracias Sherlock—John entendió que su amigo siempre lo leía como libro abierto. Eso le agradaba bastante. Vio algo parecido a la tristeza en los iridiscentes ojos de su amigo, pero decidió ignorarlo e irse a divertir.

—Diviértete— Aunque moría de celos de aquella desconocida, Sherlock se fue a descansar. Tal vez, después de muchas decepciones John entendiera que no había mejor opción para pasar el tiempo que estar juntos.

Para sorpresa de Sherlock, John regresó demasiado rápido de su excursión. La brasileña que le había parecido interesante, perdió brillo cuando le comentó muchas cosas a John en portugués. Esas salidas le habían demostrado a John que podía conquistar a alguien de otro continente, pero no podía enamorarse de ellas. Aún no perdía de todo la esperanza con Mary Morstan, pero tal vez era momento de festejar que Sherlock. Se lo merecía después de haber salvado al equipo con su actuación.

—Sherlock—John entró y vio a su amigo ahí, sentado sin hacer nada en un cuarto de hotel de una ciudad maravillosa. Solo la descripción era deprimente. O tal vez ya había tomado algo de alcohol. ¿Podía tomar alcohol? Si, recordaba algo en el reglamento que decía que siempre y cuando fuera poco se podía.

—¿Ya tan rápido John?—Sherlock lo dijo en un tono especial. Como si John nunca tuviera suficiente. Lo dijo con ganas de herir, por que estaba molesto que Watson se fuera sin él. Absurdo, ilógico y demás. Pero si, al fin y al cabo era una vena sentimental que el calor del meridiano sur estaba sacando en su flema británica.

—Vayámonos —Dijo John ignorando el comentario. Sería tonto pensar que su amigo no se sentía triste y ofendido. Y aveces simplemente era la reina del drama.

—¿A dónde? —Sherlock se había quedado un poco sorprendido pero la sonrisa comenzaba a aflorar. Ese era su... mejor amigo. Si, eso. Por eso sonreía.

—A divertirnos—Le contestó el rubio mientras le aventaba una almohada. Necesitaba espabilar.

—¿Y eso es...? —¿Diversión? No creía que John tuviera el mismo concepto que el de lo que era divertido.

—Vamos a un pub brasileño— Watson simplemente se encogió de hombros. Solo quería tomar unos tragos, bailar, salir de conquista y quería que Sherlock fuera con él. Su presencia era importante. Aunque no sabía bien porque.

—No creo que sea el término adecuado—Sherlock ya se estaba preparando para ir. Pero un pub, y de eso estaba seguro, no era un termino adecuado para uno de esos sitios en Brasil.

—Lo qué sea. Club, bar. Necesitas asolear ese pálido y joven cuerpo británico—Dijo John mientras señalaba toda la figura de Sherlock. Holmes levantó una ceja cuando el comentario terminó, y estaba seguro que Watson estaba sonrojado.

—¿Cómo sabes que esta pálido?— Lo demás no era importante. ¿Cómo era que John sabía que jamás le daba el sol por que no le gustaba broncearse?

—Es natural en un británico— Apuntó atropelladamente. Decir "por que te vi esta mañana" era más comprometedor que decir que le gustaban sus pantalones o algo así... rayos. El sol si que estaba causando estragos con su temperamento. ¿No llovía acaso en esa ciudad?

Sherlock solo sonrió y salieron del cuarto y de la Villa Olimpica rumbo a cualquiera de esos lugares de perdición y mala muerte que Sherlock sospechaba, no le iban nada bien. Para su sorpresa, se divirtieron a la grande. Rieron, bailaron, tomaron, cantaron. Es más, para su asombro y descontento, John vio a Sherlock besarse con cuanta chica se le puso enfrente. Si hubiera sido una competencia de flirteo entre los dos, Watson hubiera perdido por un gran número. Y, podría haber jurado que la mano de Sherlock se deslizó por los cuerpos de algunas ellas. Pero no estaba seguro, una molestia en el estómago le estaba nublando la vista. Era... incomodo por decir lo menos.

Cuando regresaron a la Villa Olímpica se sorprendieron de un pequeño alborto que se estaba causando en la entrada. Había funcionarios del hotel, de la federación, de algunos países, periodistas inclusive y muchos curiosos.

—Disculpen, ¿Qué paso aquí?—John se había acercado a preguntarle a uno de los curiosos.

—Pues parece que salieron dos competidores a la ciudad y que los asaltaron a punta de pistola. Mañana era su competencia y no sabemos que pasará con ellos — El chico apunto a unos competidores de delegación extranjera que estaban bastante golpeados y que hablaban con la prensa. John dio las gracias y se retiro después de que Sherlock hubiera visto a los chicos hablar con la prensa.

—Mienten—Apuntó Sherlock cuando se encontraban en el elevador ya de regreso a su habitación.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Estamos en una competición seria, esto no son los regionales como para...—John no entendía por que alguien mentiría en un asalto. Era dar mala imagen personal y al país. Sin contar que podrían perder apoyo de patrocinadores por algo tan grave.

—Nadie los asaltó. Estuvieron bebiendo en un bar, los trajo un taxi, pasaron la noche en "agradable compañía" y se gastaron todo el dinero. Los golpes son por una riña, no son de un asalto —Sherlock podía asegurar que tenía la razón. Había sido una noche de jerga, no un asalto.

—¿Cómo la sabes?—John nunca había desconfiado de su amigo, pero ahora tenía fuertes razones para hacerlo. Decía algo que no tenía lógica.

—Es evidente... fijate en su ropa. Y en los golpes. La evidencia no coincide con la información —Sherlock deslizó la llave de la puerta de su habitación. Fue en ese momento en el que John vio a su amigo con una luz nueva. Tal vez si tenía madera de policía después de todo.

Le hubiera gustado discutir un poco más, pero el alcohol aun hacía efecto en su sistema y se sentía muy ligero. Estaba apunto de tirarse en la cama cuando Sherlock lo jaló fuera de la habitación.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?— La muñeca de John estaba siendo firmemente sujetada por su amigo, y lo estaba llevando a rastras por el pasillo.

—Se me ocurrió que tal vez pudiéramos conseguir las pruebas— Y caminaba con la mente despejada y más feliz que nunca.

—¿Si sabes que estas en un país extranjero? —John estaba entrando en pánico. ¿No podían hacer investigación verdad? No la hacían ni en Londres. Aunque solo sería una reputación arruinada internacionalmente, nada malo según el menor de los Holmes.

—Si, por eso traje algo del entrenamiento — Y le mostró una de las pistolas. Vaya, Sherlock si que era bastante inteligente. —Si alguien nos ve, podríamos decir que solo estábamos practicando. Sígueme— Fue ahí cuando decidió soltarlo y John respirando lo siguió.

Volvieron a salir de la Villa Olímpica, pero los competidores seguían acaparando a la prensa, así que nadie reparo en ellos.

—¿Tienes la guía de la ciudad? —Preguntó Sherlock. John la sacó de su bolsillo. Su amigo la revisó unos minutos. Y después sonrió. —John, de ahora en adelante para lograr nuestro objetivo tendrás que hacer lo que te diga sin rechistar ¿Correcto? —John asintió. Pero le daba miedo. Estaba ese brillo de emoción en los ojos de su amigo, y eso según su corta experiencia no podía ser algo bueno—Bien, pues entonces vamos, que los juegos siguen en marcha. Y hay que ofrecer una competencia sincera— Y para sorpresa de John, Sherlock paro a alguien en la calle y le pregunto en perfecto portugués una dirección.

Caminaron un rato, Sherlock estaba en silencio y John expectante. No era muy entrada la noche, pero estaba en tierra desconocida y la incertidumbre era su compañera. De repente, Sherlock se detuvo ante una gasolinera. John pensó que hablaría en portugués, pero se sorprendió que su amigo hablara en inglés, como un perfecto extranjero.

—¡Hola! Disculpe, ¿No ha visto a unos amigos? Es que mi novio y yo nos quedamos atrás y no los encontramos...— ¿El novio de Sherlock? John iba a preguntar de que hablaba su amigo cuando sintió como este le tomaba de la mano y se acurrucaba en su hombro con una sonrisa tímida y fingida en los labios. ¿Eso era lo que quería de él? Resumió la evidente incomodidad con una sonrisa de disculpa. Al menos la mitad de lo que sentía era verdadero.

El dueño del lugar sonrió y se puso hablar con ellos en un inglés decente.

—¿Cómo eran sus amigos caballeros? — No sabía por que, pero si tenían un aire de pareja de enamorados que no podían fingir.

—Eran americanos. Uno rubio y...— No acaba de dar la descripción de los sujetos cuando el gerente se indignó.

—¿Así que esos tipos eran sus amigos? Pues espero que no tengan nada que ver con ellos...—Si, había pasado a molestarse muchísimo.

—¿Porque? —John podía ver que Sherlock fingía curiosidad. De seguro solo estaba comprobando una de sus locas ideas.

—¡Rompieron mi puerta! Lamento decirles que tuve que romperles la cara a cambio —Nadie le hacía eso a Agostinho y si iba así. Sherlock solo rió y sujeto a John más fuerte

—Bueno, es que por eso nos quedamos atrás ¿Verdad amor? — John pensó en romperle la mano a su amigo cuando este le apretó una mejilla. Pero en su lugar sonrió. Seguiría ese juego.—Pero... no se si eran nuestros amigos...

—No se preocupen ¿Quieren ver el video de seguridad?— Ofreció el hombre. No parecían más que una pareja enamorada y perdida. Y quizás así le ayudarían a reparar esa puerta.

—¿En serio? ¡Sería fantástico!— Repuso con una sonrisa falsa Sherlock. Y John pudo percibir la sonrisa de "logre mi cometido" entre todo eso.

—Si, y si son ellos podríamos ayudarle con lo de la puerta —Después de un silencio John decidió hablar y aprovecho para dirigirle una significativa mirada a los ojos de Sherlock que se tornaron serios en cuanto del dependiente se volvió.

Y no se sorprendieron cuando Agostinho les enseño el video y los deportistas se encontraban en él, ebrios, gritando y derrumbando una puerta. Ya tenían la prueba. Pidieron una copia que les fue entregada amablemente y salieron caminando del lugar.

—Sherlock ¡Guau! No se como...— John estaba a punto de realizar una alabanza al genio de su amigo cuando este lo empujo a la pared más cercana y lo besó. Era algo rudo e iba a protestar, cuando Holmes se separó ligeramente y susurró al oído de John enviándole una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

—Nos viene siguiendo. Están comprobando la historia. Coopera—Y volvió al ataque, aunque con una poco más de suavidad. John no tuvo más remedio que cooperar para sostener la fachada. Ahora sabía que habían sentido las chicas del bar. Y explicaba por que se dejaban hacer lo que fuera. Los labios de su mejor amigo se movían con un toque experto, suavemente pero apoderándose de cada rincón. Casi podía decir que lo estaba disfrutando. Después de entender que Sherlock estaba derritiendo algunas de sus barreras materiales, John junto el aliento necesario para decir:

—¿Ya se marcharon? — Respiraba erráticamente y una parte de él no quería terminar el espectáculo, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Era solo un acto para cubrir sus acciones. Sherlock jamás lo besaría por que quisiera. En pensamiento hizo que su felicidad disminuyera. Aunque claro, el no sentía esas cosas por Sherlock. Ellos solo eran amigos y a John le gustaban mucho las mujeres. Y a su amigo también, eso solo era una fachada muy real.

—¿Quiénes? Ah, si. Ya se fueron—Sherlock se veía desorientado, como si por un momento hubiera perdido su paso. Pero con una profunda inhalación se recompuso —Será mejor que regresemos, tenemos pruebas que entregar — Y así había acabado el pequeño juego.

John se sentía muy nublado. Hacía unas cuantas horas había estado besando mujeres hermosas. Ahora había besado a su amigo. Entendía los motivos de su amigo, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas. Nada de eso era real, pero una parte de él por alguna misteriosa razón quería que si lo fuera. Que por imposible que resultase, Sherlock y él... que tonto. La ciudad estaba poniendo a prueba sus nervios.

Llegaron de nueva cuenta a la Villa Olímpica rayando a la media noche. Y después de unas cuantas averiguaciones dejaron la prueba en manos de la prensa y de la delegación de los deportistas.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación estaban francamente agotados, y no pudieron hacer otra cosa que reír. Todo había sido un poco ridículo.

—Novio mio. Es hora de ir a dormir—Le dijo John a Sherlock después de que detuvieran su ataque de risa. Y pensó que reirían mucho, pero vio que la sonrisa de su amigo se había esfumado. Sus ojos se mostraban ausentes.

—Tienes razón...— Sherlock se había quedado parado, como meditando algo. Su amigo se había puesto tan serio que John quería sacudir esa incomodidad con cualquier cosa, así que se le ocurrió preguntar lo primero que le había cruzado la cabeza:

—Y entonces... ¿Las chicas? — No sabía por que fue lo primero que salio de su boca. Casi sonaba celoso. Que locura.¿O no?

—¿Cuáles?— Sherlock tenía cara de interrogación, no estaba pensando más que en las palabras de John. El nunca había pensado en tener una relación, pero algo había pasado mientras besaba a su amigo. No había sido igual que con todas las chicas del bar. Y eso empezaba a preocuparle. Y de repente algo hizo click. ¿John estaría celoso? Cuando pensó que podría ser cierto, dentro de él su sociópata altamente funcional bailaba con disfraz de abejita. Había hecho todo para molestarlo y se había detenido por que creyó que no estaba consiguiendo ningún resultado, pero al parecer si había logrado molestar a John. . Se había molestado por que lo había abandonado. Una cucharada de su propia medicina. Conquista por conquista.

—Las del... bar— John sabía que estaba alucinando todo. Sherlock no era de esos que se dedicaban a una conquista nada más por diversión ¿Verdad? Por eso Holmes no tenía novia (o novio) por que era muy profesional ¿Verdad? Y todo eso había sido un mal entendido ¿Cierto?

—¿Qué hay con ellas?—Sherlock estaba disfrutando su éxito. Si Watson creía que era el único que podía tener diversión esperaba que con ese ejemplo se diera cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Y, a lo mejor estaba interpretando mal, pero su amigo sonaba ligeramente celoso. Estaba pasándolo en grande.

—Pues...¿Te gustaron?—John ya casi había terminado de ponerse la pijama. Y culpaba al alcohol en su sistema de andar haciendo ese tipo de preguntas. Él no era así, Sherlock no era así. Nada de lo que pensaba era así. No sabía si era la noche, el calor, la aventura o el beso. Sobretodo lo último.

—¿No fue evidente? —Sherlock ya estaba en pijama y se estaba cruzando de brazos en su extraña bata. Tenía una expresión serena, pero John que lo conocía adivinaba el brillo de adrenalina que se extendía por esas pupilas iridiscentes.¿Por qué Sherlock parecía disfrutar viéndolo sufrir?Y más importante ¿Por qué John creía que ver Sherlock besándose con otras mujeres lo hacía sufrir? No le daría el gusto de nada. Sherlock Holmes no se iba a burlar de él. Ya lo había besado, ya habían conseguido hacer algo "divertido". Pero que se burlara de él no entraba en sus planes.

—Bien, tienes razón. Buenas nooooches—Dijo John bostezando, metiéndose a la cama y dándole la espalda a Sherlock. Había sido excesivo para unas simples preguntas. Pero por alguna extraña razón una sensación de desasosiego se había instalado en su estómago. La vida privada de su amigo no lo incluía, mejor dicho no le importaba. Si tenía una relación John también salía con chicas. El no estaba ansioso o celoso ni nada de eso.

—Descansa John— Dijo Sherlock mientras se acostaba en su cama gemela. Tal vez en algunos terrenos sus deducciones fallaban. Claro, John no podía ver las cosas como él. Pero era mejor, por que Mycroft siempre le había dicho que no era una ventaja querer a alguien. Se durmió sabiendo que había ganado algo o había perdido en algo. Pero que había logrado alguna mejora.

Los días pasaron y las competencias avanzaron. Moran no mejoro, y de hecho tuvo que regresar a Londres ya que le lavaron el estómago. Al entrenador no le causo nada de gracia, pero al menos Holmes había pasado a la final. Aun no sabía que talismán había cargado desde de Londres, pero su desempeño había sido formidable.

El día antes de la competencia final, Sherlock le propuso a su amigo ir a visitar la ciudad. Pero no un bar, algo más tranquilo, algo más adecuado a ellos.

Caminaron tranquilamente, rieron y vieron museos. Era divertido tener a Sherlock dando datos aquí y allá de cosas absurdas (la altura del Cristo redentor, por que la canción se llamaba la chica de Ipanema, la historia de la bandera del país), pero era aun más agradable estar juntos en una hermosa ciudad.

Y así llegó la última competencia para John y para Sherlock. Volvían a coincidir en horarios, pero sabían que había llegado más lejos de lo que pudieran imaginar al empezar en esa justa deportiva. No importaba el resultado, ya eran ganadores.

Despidiéndose se dirigieron a su destino. Pasara lo que pasara los dos habían prometido que estarían apoyándose. Aunque John sabía que era más el orgullo de Sherlock que sus ganas de tener algún tipo de reconocimiento de talla internacional sabía que su amigo era muy dedicado. Dejarían los dos lo mejor de ellos en el campo.

Al final de los disparos y antes de que dieron los resultados, John sonrió. La última ronda había sido casi perfecta. Sin ver la tabla de puntos estaba seguro de haberlo hecho espléndidamente. Pero, ¿sería suficiente? No era un chico más jugando a disparar, estaba al lado de los mejores del mundo. Y él había calificado en las últimas posiciones, estaba nervioso. Pero el sonido lo aturdió cuando al ver la tabla de posiciones descubrió que estaba en tercero.¡Había ganado la medalla de bronce! ¡Tenía asegurada su beca para la escuela de medicina! No había palabras para describir la sensación de subirse al podio.

Sonrió más por que la premiación sería de todas las categorías de tiro. Sherlock lo vería subirse a ese ansiado lugar. ¡Ja! Toma esa Holmes. No dejaba de pensar si Sherlock también lo había conseguido.

Respondió a los abrazos de su equipo, de, ayudante del entrenador y demás compatriotas, de los otros competidores de otros países, pero una vez que acabaron fue casi corriendo a encontrarse con su amigo.

Cuando llegó frente a él vio que su semblante era casi el mismo de siempre: frío, sereno, impasible. Pero en sus ojos brillaba una luz, que John sabía que era de victoria. Lo sabía sin palabras: también había ganado. Se acercó a él y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

—¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logramos!¡Ganamos!— Sintió revolverse incomodo a su amigo. No estaba acostumbrado al contacto. Pero el se sintió extrañamente bien. Los amigos se abrazaban ¿verdad? Eso no tenía nada de malo. Lo que tenía algo de, desconcertante es que su corazón latiera a tanta velocidad dentro de su pecho. Y que podría jurar que el de Sherlock iba a mayor velocidad. ¡Qué locura! No, eran los milagros de las justas deportivas. El frío Holmes sintiendo la adrenalina del juego.

—Bueno, entonces solo queda la clausura—Dijo Sherlock para desprenderse del contacto y no parecer rudo. Pero casi no había podido soportar tener el olor del shampoo de John en su nariz. Era algo seductoramente intoxicante. Su cercanía física lo ponía nervioso. Que ridículo. Y elemental.

Y ahí fueron, disfrutaron del espectáculo y portaron orgullosos su medallas(ambas de bronce). Habían logrado que lo improbable fuera la única verdad. Bajo las luces de la clausura los dos estaban relajados. Y cada uno pensaba que el otro tenía un aire incomprensible. Como si la fiesta y los colores brillantes borraran barreras que no sabían que existían. Saliendo del estadio se sentían relajados e incómodos. Sería el último día que estarían en esa ciudad. La última noche para que ocurriera lo imposible. Habían logrado una medalla sobrepasando a favoritos, a mejores entrenados y en el caos de Sherlock en una disciplina que no dominaba del todo. Habían logrado un milagro. Pero la magia pronto tendría que acabar. A Sherlock se le ocurrió una descabellada idea para alargar el momento, para... para que pasara lo que esperaba que pasara.

—Hay... una fiesta en la delegación británica. ¿Por qué no vamos? — La sonrisa de Sherlock era tímida. Al menos todos se encargarían de que estuviera todo tranquilo y el entrenador estaría ahí.

—Si, vamos— John prefirió hacerle caso. Se le había hecho una de las proposiciones más extrañas que jamás oyera. Pero quería a su vez alargar la felicidad. Sin Sherlock no hubiera tenido la confianza de pensar que podía lograr una medalla. Esa era la verdad. Había imaginado que le diera un elogio (que hizo a su manera) y eso había sido suficiente como para no fallar. Apuntaba a algo más que el blanco, apuntaba a un objetivo mental.

Y ahí estaban, en una habitación ligeramente más grande que las demás, bebiendo, pasándola en grande. Al día siguiente regresarían a Londres, y la clausura ya había terminado, así que la fiesta estaba en su esplendor. Y se incorporaron como pudieron. John con una facilidad innata para ese tipo de situaciones y Sherlock... el termino frustrado y cansado de tanta interacción social. Por que podía fingir con extranjeras, pero sus compañeros lo conocían y hacían demasiados comentarios que no podía ignorar. La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando Jim, un amigo de Moran que figuraba en la parte de salto de altura, sugirió que Sherlock era quién había envenenado a su amigo para quedarse con el puesto. Viendo como John se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo con Morstan y harto de todas las insinuaciones del Moriarty ese, se retiro a su habitación sin decirle nada a nadie. Había sido una pe´sima idea la fiesta esa. El alcohol ni siquiera era bueno.

John al fin estaba conquistando a Mary. Su sueño se había vuelto realidad con muy pocas frases. La chica era simpática y amable, pero John no se sentía cómodo. Fue cuando comenzó a besarla que se dio cuenta que se sentía... mal. La chica besaba bien y de verdad le agradaba pero ¿ A donde se habría marchado Sherlock? No lo había visto para nada. En algún momento su mente había recordado el beso con su amigo y no pudo continuar. Se disculpo con la chica y fue a buscarlo. Entendió (con ayuda del alcohol) el porqué de muchas cosas. Así que se alejo de la fiesta a paso veloz.

En la habitación Sherlock estaba oyendo música en su reproductor personal. No le aliviaba lo mismo que tocar el violín, pero tenía que sacarse la sensación del estómago, del pecho, de donde fuera que se hubiera instalado la incomodidad la ver a su amigo besarse con Morstan. Y si, sabía perfectamente de donde venía todo aquello. Pero primero muerto que admitirlo.

—¿Sherlock?— Cuando John llegó solo vio a Sherlock tirado en su cama con los audífonos puestos. Y por su corta experiencia sabía que usaba audífonos en muy raras ocasiones solo cuando quería despejar su mente. ¿Qué había pasado?

—Dejame en paz Watson— Le contesto el chico con la voz poco firme. Solo quería que John lo dejara en paz y no trajera esos... sentimientos a su sistema. No necesitaba esa clase de cosas. Y además entendía la situación perfectamente. Había sido un necio por pensar que todo era momentáneo. Y no solo eso, se había hecho a la idea de que su deducción no fallaría. Pero en las deducciones, siempre falla algo.

—¿Estas borracho?—John nunca hubiera imaginado que Sherlock estaría lo suficientemente intoxicado como para marcharse de una fiesta tan alcoholizado. Se sintió un poco más aliviado de imaginar que solo había sido que su cuerpo no había resistido el alcohol.

—Define borracho— Dijo Sherlock despegándose de una vez de sus audífonos. Se levantó lentamente por que estaba un poco mareado y encaro a John. Nadie le decía a él lo que era o no era. Y menos John Hamish Watson.

—¿Cuantos dedos..?.— John no pudo terminar la frase cuando los labios de Sherlock estaban sobre él. Y con el sabor del alcohol en su boca, se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaba borracho. Por si tenía dudas.

—¿Responde eso su pregunta _doctor_?— Dijo Sherlock remarcando la última palabra. Aun estaba estudiando, pero le hacía gracia llamarle así. Sherlock quería seguir besando a su amigo, por que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de él y no soportaba que nadie se le acercara.

—¿Por qué?— ¿Por qué Sherlock hacía eso? ¿Por qué lo besaba de esa manera?¿Por qué sentía como si su mundo se derrumbara para terminar construyéndose en la mente de Holmes?

—¿Por qué no? — Sherlock estaba sacando sus impulsos. Era lo único que podía hacer. Estaba borracho y no de buen humor. Quería sacarse del pecho la sensación de necesitar de John. De quererlo a su lado. De haberse enamorado de él.

—¿Tú...?— Las mejillas de John se habían coloreado de rojo. Quería preguntar por que lo había hecho,si todo era un juego entre ellos. Si era la soledad, la euforia o la ciudad.

—¿Yo...? — Sherlock estaba esperando a que John hiciera la deducción correcta. Sus ojos eran dos finas lineas de enfado. Si Watson no podía sumar dos más dos era más tonto de lo que creía.

—¿Estas...? — No podía decirlo por que no podía creerlo. ¿Sherlock enamorado de alguien? Y no solo de alguien, de él. Estaba temblando. Era demasiado. Pero si no había ido por respuestas, ¿Por qué el interrogatorio?

—¿Qué crees tú? —Sherlock estaba desesperado. No había alguien más enamorado en el mundo que él y John no podía juntar la frase por su juicio erróneo. ¿O es qué acaso creía que iba y se besaba con todo el que conociera? Por supuesto que no. El bar había sido una distracción de la distracción.

—Es obvio que no sientes nada por mi — Watson se sentía utilizado. Su cuerpo estaba casi febril y su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Pero si mente le decía que no se equivocaba.

—Te equivocas — La expresión de Sherlock se había suavizado. Creía... pensaba que era el único, pero el lenguaje corporal de tirador rubio lo estaba delatando.

—Entonces corrijeme— Le reto John con los ojos brillantes. Y Sherlock aceptó el reto. Lo comenzó a besar con una pasión desenfrenada que John no tuvo reparo en seguir. Era maravilloso y tonto que las cosas se hubieran dado así. Y era su habitación, así que tenían el terreno libre para demostrar lo que no pudieran expresar. Y sería una noche larga, de eso estaban seguros.

La mañana siguiente John sonreía como tonto, acompañado de la tímida sonrisa de Sherlock. ¿Qué como les había ido en los Juegos? Magnífico. De Brasil se estaban llevando un paquete completo: honor, medallas y novio. Todo en uno.

—¿Sabes podrías ser Cupido?— Le dijo Sherlock a John mientras terminaba de guardar las últimas cosas en su maleta y comprobaba su pasaporte.

—¿En serio?— ¿Un elogio de parte de Sherlock? Si que su relación había avanzado.

—Si, te puedo apostar que tienes mejor puntería que él—Sherlock sonreía. No se había sentido así de feliz jamás en su vida. Y con tan cansado. Estaba más cansado de lo que creía. Necesitaba dormir.

—¿Por que...?— John preguntó intentado que su cadera no crujiera o que sus ojos se irritaran demasiado.

—Por que pusiste los ojos en el blanco adecuado — Sherlock le dedico una mirada picara y John se sonrojo ante la implicación.

—¿Lo que pasa en Río se queda en Río?— Preguntó con nerviosismo. Esperaba que no fuera todo una aventura pasajera y que cuando aterrizaran las cosas se volvieran complicadas.

—O se repite en Londres. Al gusto de la experiencia. ¿Te gustaría que se repitiera?— La sonrisa maquiavelica de Holmes estaba ahí. Pero era esa sonrisa que iluminaba más que el sol del trópico.

—Si, por puesto— Y con un breve beso en los labios salieron rumbo al aeropuerto de Rio.


End file.
